Lucky
by Heixarn Mizu
Summary: "Tentu saja karena aku papanya. Jadi kau yang harus jadi mamanya."ucap raja setan ini polos. For Fujoshi Independence Day. HeiharaXPoppy, minor RiyaXChacha. Judul gak nyambung. Review?


GYAAA AKHIRNYA GUE BISA BUAT YAOI! ROMANCE PULAA! *nangis bahagia* Tapi, mengingat ini fic romens+yaoi pertama saya, mohon dimengerti kalau rada-rada abal~ TwT

Warning : abal, fluff yaoi, plotless?, HeiharaXPoppy, minor RiyaXChacha dan ShineSingle (lol) , judul tidak nyambung, kinda short =3=a, miss-type, dll. Don't like don't read.

Summary : "Tentu saja karena aku papanya. Jadi kau yang harus jadi mamanya."ucap raja setan ini polos. For Fujoshi Independence Day. HeiharaXPoppy, minor RiyaXChacha. Judul gak nyambung. Review?

* * *

Akazukin Cha Cha

©Min Ayahana

Lucky

©Saya

* * *

"Poppy~! Aku bosan, bosan, bosan! Biarkan aku bermain gameee!"rajuk Heihara manja. Yang langsung dibalas dengan timpukan buku oleh Poppy. "Enak saja! Kerjaanmu masih banyak, dasar raja setan bodoh!"teriak Poppy seraya mengejar Heihara yang sekarang mencoba kabur entah kemana; jika tidak ke rental game, mungkin tempat persembunyian game-gamenya yang jumlahnya seabrek-abrek itu. Shine, Chacha dan Riya yang sedang berkunjung ke situ hanya dapat sweatdrop.

"Hubungan mereka tetap tidak membaik, ya?"ucap Chacha, masih tetap sweatdrop melihat Poppy yang sedang membentak-bentak Heihara lebih terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang mengomeli anaknya ketimbang polisi yang memarahi penjahat (?). "Ahaha, bukannya mereka masih tetap rukun, Chacha?"tanya Riya yang dibalas oleh Chacha dan Shine dengan tatapan 'dari-mana-nya-coba?' .

"Eh, tapi menurut pepatah lama, katanya benci itu dapat menimbulkan cinta, lho~"ujar Shine iseng. Dengan kekuatan Esper-nya, Poppy langsung muncul di depan Shine dan berteriak marah, "Jangan ucapkan yang aneh-aneh ya!" Dengan muka merah padam.

Sebelum Poppy dapat memaki Shine lebih banyak lagi, Heihara sudah muncul di belakangnya dan langsung menyergap (baca: memeluk) Poppy dari belakang. "Yay! Aku juga cinta mama Poppy kok!"ucap Heihara ceria, yang membuat muka pria yang dipeluknya makin memerah. "Ja-jangan bodoh, Heihara! Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'mama' Poppy, hah?"

Heihara menaikkan alisnya. "Tentu saja karena aku papanya. Jadi kau yang harus jadi mamanya."ucap raja setan ini polos. "T-tapi kenapa harus aku? Bermain rumah-rumahan dengan yang lain saja, jangan denganku! Eh, maksudku kembali bekerja!"balas Poppy sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan/cengkraman Heihara. Heihara melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengangkat dagu Poppy dan memandangnya. "Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu, Poppy~"ujarnya dengan nada ceria, walau tatapannya serius. Jujur, baru pertama kali Poppy melihat mata hitamnya terlihat dingin dan begitu serius. Tidak seperti.. Heihara yang dikenalnya.

Heihara tersenyum, lalu mencium bibir Poppy dengan lembut. Mata Poppy membelalak karena kaget. Namun, perlahan tapi pasti, Poppy membalas ciuman Heihara. Setelah mereka (lebih tepatnya Poppy) kehabisan oksigen, Poppy mengecup pipi Heihara. "Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh.."gumamnya pelan, warna merah tak kunjung pergi dari wajahnya. Heihara dalam hati tertawa melihat Poppy blushing, yang menurutnya malah membuat muka Esper tersebut sangatsangatsangat manis.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong kemana Shine, Riya, dan Chacha?"tanya Heihara, yang membuat suasanya indah tersebut jadi rusak. Semburat merah di pipi polisi berambut merah itu makin menjadi-jadi. "Hah, kau kenapa Poppy?" "N-no comment.."ujar Poppy, entah kenapa seperti malu dengan sesuatu. "Ah~ Wajahmu manis sekali, Poppy! Aku beruntung bisa melihatmu seperti ini!"ucap Heihara seraya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "D-diam!"

* * *

"Ah, Chacha, kenapa kita langsung pulang? Katanya mau melihat Seravi?"tanya Riya bodoh, yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan manis (?) oleh istrinya. "Kita mengganggu Poppy dan Heihara, bodoh. Lagipula, aku sedang tidak mood menengok guru Seravi dan Dorothy."ujar Chacha dingin, kesal juga dengan kebodohan suaminya itu *author digigit Riya* . "Ah, Chacha, kalo ngambek manis deh~" Riya mulai bergombal ria. "Iih, abang (?) Riya bisa aja deh!"balas Chacha sambil tersipu malu.

Sementara itu, Shine hanya melihat dua sejoli itu saling bermesraan dengan dengki. 'Mentang-mentang aku jomblo, bukan berarti kalian harus pamer kemesraan di depanku kan?'ratap Shine dalam hatinya, di benaknya ia megeluarkan air mata komikal. _Pokoknya, ia nanti harus dapat pacar nanti!_ tekad Shine dalam hati.

* * *

Plotless.. *headdesk* Iya enggak? Mana pendek lagi.. Tapi, disertai dengan gaje ending, trademark saya! B-) *bangga*

Sebenarnya, pas yang Heihara nanya dimana trio kwek-kwek itu -burned-, Poppy udah tau kalau mereka pergi karena gak mau gangguin mereka berdua, tapi malu ngomongnya ke Heihara :P YandereHeiharaXTsunderePoppy~! Yay~! X3

Last, Happy Fujoshi Independence Day, semuanya~ ^^

Review?


End file.
